psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Transactional distance
Transactional Distance refers to the theory of cognitive space between instructors and learners in an educational setting, especially in distance education formulated by Michael Moore http://wikieducator.org/WikiEdProfessional_DE_Concepts/Michael_Moore at University of Wisconsin-Madison. Moore's theory was originally part of a theory of independent learning developed in 1972, which appeared in the Handbook of Adult Education as "transactional distance" in 1980. According to Moore, transactional distance is “a psychological and communication space to be crossed, a space of potential misunderstanding between the inputs of instructor and those of the learner”. If learning outcomes in any distance education course are to be maximized, transactional distance needs to be minimized or shortened. There are three key interactive components that have to work together to shorten the transactional distance and provide for a meaningful learning experience: * dialog, or interaction between learners and teachers * structure of the instructional programs * autonomy, or the degree of self-directedness of the learner . Transactional Distance in Distance Education and E-Learning In distance education, students and instructors experience a sense of separation that is caused by more than the simple physical distance between students and instructors. Transactional distance is “a psychological and communications gap, a space of potential misunderstanding between the inputs of instructor and those of the learner” created in part by the physical distance inherent to online learning (Moore 1991, "Transactional Distance," ¶2). A large transactional distance—such as that between geographically dispersed learners and instructors in an asynchronous, text-based, online learning environment—may contribute to students’ feelings of isolation and disconnectedness, which can lead to reduced levels of motivation and engagement and, consequently, attrition. The transaction that we call distance education occurs between teachers and learners in an environment having the special characteristic of separation of teachers from learners. It is a distance of understandings and perceptions that might lead to a communication gap or a psychological space of potential misunderstandings between people. In particular, the content of the term "transactional distance" was determined with more definition and accuracy, while the Theory of Transactional Distance was elaborated and developed by Farhad Saba and Rick L. Shearer (1994), Yau-Jane Chen and Fern K. Willits (1998), Yau-Jane Chen (2001a; 2001b), Karen Lemone (2005) and Sushita Gokool-Ramdoo (2008). In its complete form, the theory appears in 1993 (Moore, 1993). When designing e-learning experiences, instructors must consider two variables that affect transactional distance: structure and dialogue. Structure refers to the flexibility or rigidity of the instructional methods and strategies used in an e-learning experience. Dialogue refers to the interaction between the instructor and learner during an e-learning experience. References * [http://www.aged.tamu.edu/research/readings/Distance/1997MooreTransDistance.pdf Moore, M. G. (1993). Theory of transactional distance. In D. Keegan (Ed.) Theoretical Principles of Distance Education. New York: Routledge.] * "Moore, M. G. 1991. Distance education theory. The American Journal of Distance Education 5 (3). http://www.ajde.com/Contents/vol5_3.htm#editorial (accessed November 14, 2007). * Anderson, D. (1999). Mathematics and distance education on the Internet: An investigation based on transactional distance education theory. (Doctoral dissertation, Columbia University, 1999). Dissertation Abstracts International, (DAI-A 60/05, p. 1488, Nov. 1999) * Anderson, T.D., and Garrison, D.R. (1995). Transactional issues in distance education: The impact of design in audio-teleconferencing. The American Journal of Distance Education, 9(2): 27-45. * Anderson, W. G. (2003) Interaction and control in asynchronous computer-mediated communication in a distance education context. D. Ed dissertation. The Pennsylvania State University. Dissertation Abstracts International,AAT 3098222 * Baynton, M. (1992). Dimensions of "control" in distance education: A factor analysis. American Journal of Distance Education, 6(2), 17-31. * Biner, R.M., Welsh, K.D., Barone, N.M., Summers, M., and Dean, R.S. 1997. The impact of remote-site group size on student satisfaction and relative performance in interactive telecourses. The American Journal of Distance Education, 11(1): 23-31. * Bischoff, W.R.(1993). Transactional distance, interactive television, and electronic mail communication in graduate public health and nursing courses: implications for professional education. Unpublished doctoral dissertation, University of Hawaii. * Bischoff, W.R., Bisconer, S.W., Kooker, B.M., & Woods, L.C. (1996). Transactional distance and interactive television in the distance education of health professionals. American Journal of Distance Education, 10(3), 4-19. * Black, L. M. (2004) A living story of the origins and development of scholarship in the field of distance education (Borje Holmberg, Michael G. Moore, Otto Peters). D.Ed. dissertation, The Pennsylvania State University Dissertation Abstracts International, No AAT 3157520 * Braxton, S. N. (1999) Empirical comparison of technical and non-technical distance education courses to derive a refined transactional distance theory as the framework for a utilization-focused evaluation tool. D.Sc.Dissertation. The George Washington University Dissertation Abstracts International, (UMI Microform No. 9961554) * Brenner, R. J. (1996) An analysis of the transactional distance in asynchronous telecourses at a community college using the group embedded figures test. EdD dissertation. East Tennessee State University, Dissertation Abstracts International, No AAT 9726814 * Bunker, E., Gayol, Y., Nti, N., & Reidell, P. (1996). A study of transactional distance in an international audioconferencing course. Proceedings of seventh international conference of the Society for Information Technology and Teacher Education. (pp. 40–44). Phoenix. * Chen, Y. (1997). The implications of Moore’s theory of transactional distance in a video conferencing learning environment (Doctoral dissertation, The Pennsylvania State University, 1997). Dissertation Abstracts International, (UMI Microform No. 9802605) * Chen, Y. & Willits, F. (1998). A path analysis of the concepts in Moore’s theory of transactional distance in a videoconferencing learning environment. Journal of Distance Education, 13 (2), 51-65. * Chen, Y.J. & Willits, F.K. (1999). Dimensions of educational transactions in a videoconferencing learning environment. The American Journal of Distance Education, 13(1), 45-59. * Chen, Y.J. 2001a. Transactional distance in World Wide Web learning environments. Innovations in Education and Teaching International (UK), 38(4): 327-338. * Chen, Y.J. 2001b. Dimensions of transactional distance in World Wide Web learning environment: A factor analysis. British Journal of Educational Technology, 32(4): 459-470. * Chen, Y.J., and Willits, F.K. 1998. A path analysis of the concepts in Moore's theory of transactional distance in a videoconferencing learning environment. The American Journal of Distance Education, 13(2): 51-65. * Cillay, D. R., (1999) On-line instruction and its effectiveness at colleges and universities within the continental United States. PhD dissertation. Washington State University. Dissertation Abstracts International, AAT 9949908 * Dron, J. (2002). Achieving self-organisation in network-based learning environments. Unpublished doctoral dissertation, University of Brighton, UK. Retrieved online: http://www.it.bton.ac.uk/staff/jd29/thesiscorrectedfinaldraft.pdf. * Dron, J., C. Seidel, G. Litten 2004: Transactional distance in a blended learning environment: ALT Journal Volume 12, Number 2 / June 2004 Pages: 163 - 174 * Edstrom, R. (2002) Flexible education in the upper secondary school: Extended classrooms and a decreased transactional distance. PhD dissertation. Uppsala University (In Swedish) * Gallo, J.A. (2001) A distance learning and training model. DEd. Dissertation. The Pennsylvania State University Dissertation abstracts No. AAT 3036036 * Garrison, D. R., & Baynton, M. (1987). Beyond independence in distance education: The concept of control. The American Journal of Distance Education, 1(3), 3-15 * Garrison, R. (2000, June). Theoretical Challenges for Distance Education in the 21st Century: A Shift from Structural to Transactional Issues. ''The International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning, 1(1). * Gokool-Ramdoo, S. (2008). Beyond the Theoretical Impasse: Extending the applications of Transactional Distance Education Theory. International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning Volume 9, Number 3 Canada:Athabasca University. Available: http://www.irrodl.org/index.php/irrodl/article/view/541/1151 * Gokool-Ramdoo, S. (2009). Policy deficit in distance education: A transactional distance. International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning Volume 10, Number 4.Canada: Athabasca University. Available: http://www.irrodl.org/index.php/irrodl/article/view/702/1344 * Gokool-Ramdoo, S. (2010). Bridging Transactional Distances in Distance Education: Implications for Student Persistence, Quality Assurance and National Policy Development. D.Ed. dissertation, School of Education, University of South Australia, (SUSA)1523131 * Gorsky, P. and Caspi, A. 2003. Dialogue: a theoretical framework of dialogue for distance education in instructional systems. British Journal of Educational Technology * Gorsky, P, A. Caspi, I.Tuvi-Arid: (2004) Use of Instructional Dialogue by University Students in a distance education chemistry course. Journal of Distance Education, Vol 19, No 1, 1-19 * Gorsky, P., & Caspi, A. (2005). A Critical Analysis of Transactional Distance Theory. The Quarterly Review of Distance Education, 6(1), 1-11. * Gramling, J.L. (2003) Students' experiences of the social environmental and social presence in campus-based and Web-based education. PhD dissertation, University of Tennessee, AAT 3107663 * Hopper, D. A. (2000) Learner characteristics, life circumstances, and transactional distance in a distance education setting. PhD dissertation. Wayne State University, AAT 9992211 * Huang, H. (2000). Moore’s theory of transactional distance in an online mediated environment: Student perceptions on the online courses (Michael G. Moore) (Doctoral dissertation, Seattle Pacific University, 2000). Dissertation Abstracts International, (UMI Microform No. 9975255) * Jung, I. (2001) Building a theoretical framework of web-based instruction in the context of distance education. British Journal of Educational Technology Volume 32 Issue 5 Page 525 * Kang, H., & Gyorke, A. (2008). Rethinking distance learning activities: A comparison of transactional distance theory and activity theory. Open Learning, 23(3), 203-214. * Kanuka, H,. D. Collett, and C. Caswell. University Instructor Perceptions of the Use of Asynchronous Text-Based Discussion in Distance Courses. American Journal of Distance Education 16:3.2 * Lemak, D. J., Shin, S. J., Reed, R., & Montgomery, J. C. (2005). Technology, Transactional Distance, and Instructor Effectiveness: An Empirical Investigation. Academy of Management Learning and Education, 4(2), 150-159. * Li, S. (2007). The characteristics of quality online Chinese language teaching and learning in higher education: perceptions of teachers and learners. Unpublished doctoral dissertation, Alliant International University, San Diego, CA. Dissertation Abstracts International 3273292 * Lim, D. H., Morris, M. L., & Yoon, S.-W. (2006, Winter). Combined Effect of Instructional and Learner Variables on Course Outcomes Within An Online Learning Environment. Journal of Interactive Online Learning, 5(3), 255-269. Retrieved from http://www.ncolr.org/‌jiol * Lowe, W. (2000) (Moderator) Transactional distance theory as a foundation for developing innovative and reactive instruction. Educational Technology & Society 3(1) 2000 * Lowell, N. (2004). An investigation of factors contributing to perceived transactional distance in an online setting (Doctoral dissertation, University of Northern Colorado, 2004). Dissertation Abstracts International, (UMI Microform No. 3130532) * Moore, M. G. (1972). Learner autonomy: The second dimension of independent learning. Convergence, 5(2), 76-88. * Moore, M. G. (1973). Towards a theory of independent learning and teaching. Journal of Higher Education, (44), 661-679. * Moore, M. G. (1976). Investigation of the interaction between the cognitive style of field independence and attitudes to independent study. Doctoral dissertation, University of Wisconsin-Madison. Ann Arbor, MI.: University Microfilms International. (Ref. 76-20127) * Moore, M. G. (1980). Independent study. In R. Boyd & J. Apps (Eds.), Redefining the Discipline of Adult Education. San Francisco: Jossey-Bass, pp. 16–31. * Moore, M.G. (2007). The Theory of Transactional Distance. In M.G.Moore (Ed.) (2007) The Handbook of Distance Education. Second Edition. Mahwah, N.J. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. pp. 89–108 * Moore, M. H. (1999) The effects of two instructional delivery processes of a distance training system on trainee satisfaction, job performance and retention. PhD dissertation. The Ohio State University, Dissertation Abstracts International AAT 9931653 * Munro, P. (1991). Presence at a distance: The educator-learner relationship in distance education and dropout (Doctoral dissertation, The University of British Columbia, Canada, 1991). Dissertation Abstracts International * Pruitt, D, (2005) Transactional distance and learner autonomy as predictors of student performance in distance learning courses delivered by three modalities. Ph. D. dissertation. Tulane University Dissertation Abstracts International AAT 3170380 * Ramanau, R. (2004). The Impact of Web-based Instruction on Transactional Distance . In Proceedings of ED-MEDIA 2004, World Conference on Educational Multimedia, Hypermedia and Telecommunications. Lugano, Switzerland, June 21–26, 76-90. * Reushle, S., & Mitchell, M. (2009). Sharing the journey of facilitator and learner: Online pedagogy in practice. Journal of Learning Design, 3(1), 11-20. Retrieved from http://www.jld.qut.edu.au * Rinella, M., (2003) The experience of first-year college students using computer technology PhD dissertation. Michigan State University. AAT 3092196 * Saba, F. & Shearer, R. (1994). Verifying key theoretical concepts in a dynamic model of distance education. The American Journal of Distance Education, 9(3). * Saba, F. (2000, June). Research in distance education: A status report. International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning, 1(1). Available at http://www.icaap.org/iuicode.org/iuicode?149.1.1.3 * Saba, F. (2003). Distance education theory, methodology and epistemology: A pragmatic paradigm. In M. G. Moore & W. G. Anderson (Eds.), Handbook of Distance Education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. * Sandoe C. Measuring Transactional Distance in Online Courses: The Structure Component. D.Ed dissertation. University of South Florida * Stein, D.S., Wanstreet, C.E., Calvin, J., Overtoom, C., & Wheaton, J.E. (2005). Bridging the Transactional Distance Gap in Online Learning Environments. The American Journal of Distance Education 19 (2): pp. 105–118. * Shinkle, A. (2001) Interaction in distance education: A study of student-student and student-teacher interaction via an electronic distribution list. PhD dissertation. University Of Wyoming AAT 3015770 * Stein, D.S., Wanstreet, C.E., Calvin, J., Overtoom, C., & Wheaton, J.E. (2005). Bridging the Transactional Distance Gap in Online Learning Environments. The American Journal of Distance Education 19 (2): pp. 105–118. * Zhang, A. (2003). Transactional distance in Web-based college learning environments: Toward measurement and theory construction. Ph.D. dissertation, Virginia Commonwealth University. Dissertation Abstracts International, (UMI Microform No. 3082019) External links * WikiEdProfessional DE Concepts/Michael Moore * [http://tecfa.unige.ch/staf/staf9698/mullerc/3/transact.html#110e Transactional Distance defined in Cyber Slang Online Encyclopedia] * The American Journal of Distance Education * Transactional distance in wikieducator Category:Distance education Category:Teaching